particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kings War
The term that The Alliance gives to the tensions that have been growing between the Regions of Darnussia and Narikaton. The war has yet to start but there are troops on the move behind the scenes mustering across the region. =Devolutionist Alliance= The The Alliance is a group that would preffer a more peaceful form of revolution but seeing the very different oppinions of the prople and the growing tension in the streets they have seen that the there is inevitably going to be a war and that being said have started to make their plans. Paramilitary Ther Paramilitary is a newly formed but technically still unofficial group based in the Palata Auf Anluain Alkavon The reason that the Alkavon Aristocracy Coilition are involving themselves in this war is that they believe that the Regions would be better served if they could rule themselves rather then have their laws impressed upon them by an outside force. The People of Alkavon have their own cities and infrastructure and their own nobility and do not need the Darnusi or Nariki Monarchy Ruling them. The Palata Auf Anluain is in Alkavon and is also the greatest source of The Allaince's military strength, the family estate is surrounded by a thick woods surrounded by a wall and a guarded gate. This is where all the troops of The Alliance are controlled from. Narikaton The Narikaton Independance Movement believes that the Two Kingdoms have become too intetwinded and believe that the Throne of Narikaton should only be concerned with Narikaton and that the other Regions should have to fend for themselves. Tyler Auf Naill puts a lot of work into teaching the populace of Narikaton about the benefits of law making. Due to the already longstanding rivalry between the two thrones it has caused much restlessness within the seperatists. The Paramilitary here had set up a base of opperations in Amsden a town outside Merenbűrg Nihaton The Region of Nihaton has always been under the thumb of one government or another be it Narikaton or Darnussia and the current Duke of Nihaton has been very active in his role in government and has been creating a lot of Nation Pride among the Nihatons. Due to this Spencer Turner the Younger son of the Duke of Nihaton had formed the Nihaton Sovreignist Party and joined The Alliance The Paramilitary here has set up in Jasper a coastal town east of the Capatal. Kozaria It is not hard to guess why Kozarian Nationalisti Parti would become violent against the current government being as the have been speaking out against it since before they even formed an official party. The Paramilitary is run out of a warehouse in the ports. Clenon When you travel through Clenon you feel a different type of society mulling about you there are many travellers the people seem easy going and peaceful and there is also a great amount of cultural diversity there. It is the place that most of the Quedarites in the nation have settled. Due to the vast culural difference of Clenon from the rest of the Empire many of its citizens believe they should have the right to make their own laws. The Clenon Successionists are a peaceful party who have been inboldened by the Nihaton Sovreignist Party, the two groups work very closely together due to the fact that they share and Island but each has a vast amount of respect for the others sovreignty. The Paramilitary in this region only serves as security for all the delegates of the party in Clenon